supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Leviathane
Leviathane sind Wesen, die Gott vor den Menschen und Engeln, jedoch nach den Erzengeln schuf. Allerdings waren sie sehr hungrig und zerstörerisch. Da Gott Angst hatte, dass sie die gesamte "Petrischale" auffressen, erschuf er das Fegefeuer und sperrte sie dort ein. Aussehen und Eigenschaften Leviathane sehen wie normale Menschen aus, da sie deren Körper kopieren. Ihre Augen verfärben sich nicht, sie reagieren auch auf keine Teufelsfalle, kein Steinsalz, Metall oder Gottessymbole (wie Kruzifix etc.). Aber Industriereiniger mit "Borax" machen ihnen sehr zu schaffen, es stoppt sie für eine ganze Weile. In dieser Zeit muss man Kopf und Körper soweit es geht voneinander entfernen, um eine Wiederbelebung zu verhindern. Pistolenkugeln zeigen ebenfalls keine Wirkung, sie stoßen die Kugeln ab, wenn sie angeschossen werden. Messer können sie aufhalten, wenn man ihnen den Kopf abschlägt. Wenn sie verletzt sind, bluten sie schwarze Schmiere. Bekannte Leviathane *Dick Roman *Edgar *Joyce Bicklebee *Dr. Gaines *Victor *Chet *Susan *Valente *Pete *Royce *George Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Leviathane gehören zu den ersten Schöpfungen überhaupt und sind somit extrem stark und widerstandsfähig und besitzen im allgemeinen diese Fähigkeiten: *'Übermenschliche Intelligenz' - Leviathane sind unglaublich intelligent, nahezu brillant, und extrem gerissen, weswegen sie zum Beispiel mühelos Pläne durchschauen oder sehr weitsichtig entwickeln können. *'Superstärke' - Sie sind stärker als Engel oder Dämonen, sodass sie sogar Engel töten können. *'Manifestation' - Sie können im Fegefeuer eine menschliche Form annehmen. *'Formwandlung' - Sie können ihr Aussehen verändern (brauchen dazu nur die DNA eines Menschen und müssen sich nicht häuten, wie etwa Formwandler) *'Verwandlung' - Leviathane können, um ihre Opfer anzugreifen und zu fressen, all die Gestalten der Personen annehmen, die sie schon mal berührt haben und außerdem ihren Kopf in ein riesiges Maul, welches mit rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen bestückt ist, verwandeln. *'Regeneration' - Sie können sich regenerieren. *'Unsterblichkeit' - Sie können durch fast nichts getötet werden und sind bereits uralt. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Sie können durch fast nichts verletzt werden. *'Supersinne' *'Superschnelligkeit' - Ihre Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit übertrifft die eines Menschen bei Weitem, weswegen Dick Roman beispielsweise nur getötet werden konnte, indem er mit einem falschen Knochen getäuscht wurde, sodass er unvorbereitet erwischt werden konnte. *'Fliegen' - Sie können in ihrer natürlichen Form im Fegefeuer fliegen. *'Folter' *'Empathie' - Leviathane übernehmen alle Erinnerungen, Gefühle und persönliche Informationen über einen jeden, in den sie sich zuvor verwandelt haben. *'Immunität' - Leviathane sind gegen nahezu sämtliche Waffen und Verletzungen resistent oder sogar vollständig immun. So können sie es sogar überleben, wenn man sie köpft, während Kugeln ihnen absolut gar nichts anhaben können. Schwächen *'Borax' - Wirkt wie Säure und verbrennt ihre Haut. *'Enthauptung' - Wenn man ihnen den Kopf abschlägt und weit genug vom Körper entfernt, können sie sich nicht mehr regenerieren. *'Erzengel' - Da sie älter sind, müssten zumindest Luzifer und Michael ihnen mindestens ebenbürtig sein. *'Knochen eines rechtschaffenen Toten, gespült mit dem Blut der drei Gefallenen' - Die einzige Waffe, die einen Leviathan richtig töten kann. *'Sense des Todes' - Da sie angeblich alles töten kann, könnte sie einen Leviathan vielleicht verletzen oder sogar töten. *'Gott' - Da er sie erschaffen hat, müsste er sie auch vernichten können. *'Die Finsternis / Amara' - Da sie Gott ebenbürtig ist, müsste auch sie in der Lage sein, sie zu vernichten. Ältere Wesen #Gott #Die Finsternis / Amara #Tod #Erzengel Trivia *Sie sind die ersten Kreaturen, die in einer Staffel in mehr als 10 Folgen auftauchten. *Die Leviathane gelten als eine der gefährlichsten und unzerstörbarsten Kreaturen der Serie. *Frank Devereaux vermutet, dass Gwyneth Paltrow und Fred Savage Leviathane sind. *Sie können sich selbst fressen. Auftritte *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' **''Böse neue Welt'' **''Das nette Mädchen von nebenan'' **''Paartherapie'' **''Klonkrieger'' **''Du bist, was du isst'' **''An der Schwelle'' **''Von schwarzen Schwänen'' **''Verblendung, Verliese und Drachen'' **''Erzengel'' **''Blutvergießen'' **''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' *Staffel 8 **''Blutsbrüder'' (Rückblende) **''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' (Rückblende) *Staffel 10 **''Werther'' (Halluzination) Leviathane außerhalb von Supernatural Leviathan (hebr. לִוְיָתָן liwjatan „der sich Windende“) ist der Name eines Seeungeheuers der jüdisch-christlichen Mythologie. Seine Beschreibung enthält Züge eines Krokodils, eines Drachen, einer Schlange und eines Wals. Herkunft Nach Ps 104,26 EU hat Gott Leviathan geschaffen, um mit ihm „zu spielen“ (Einheitsübersetzung). Nach dem Kapitel Avoda Zara des babylonischen Talmuds pflegt er dies in den letzten drei Tagesstunden zu tun, nachdem er die Tora studiert, über die Welt gerichtet und die Welt genährt hat.http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%BCdische_Mythologie[[Datei:Leviathan.png|thumb|264px|'Die Vernichtung des Leviathan, Gravur von Gustave Doré (1865)']] Nach anderen Bibelübersetzungen spielt nicht Gott mit dem Leviathan, sondern dieser im Meer bzw. mit den Schiffen. Beschreibung Der Leviathan trägt laut Beschreibung vor allem Züge eines Krokodils. Daneben treten aber auch Züge eines Drachen, einer Schlange und eines Wals auf. Dementsprechend wird er in manchen Bibelübersetzungen auch nur mit dem Namen eines dieser Tiere übersetzt. Mitunter wird er lediglich als Allegorie auf die vernichtende Kraft des Meeres aufgefasst und damit als Gegenstück zum Landtier Behemoth und dem Vogel Ziz, der im Gegensatz zu Behemoth und Leviathan nicht biblischen Ursprungs ist. Eine detaillierte Beschreibung des als bösartig geschilderten Ungeheuers findet sich im Buch Hiob 40,25 – 41,26 EU, wo seine Macht und Stärke als Sinnbild für die Fruchtlosigkeit von Hiobs Aufbegehren gegen sein Schicksal dient. „Kannst du den Leviathan ziehen mit dem Haken und seine Zunge mit einer Schnur fassen? … Wenn du deine Hand an ihn legst, so gedenke, daß es ein Streit ist, den du nicht ausführen wirst. … Niemand ist so kühn, daß er ihn reizen darf; … Wer kann ihm sein Kleid aufdecken? und wer darf es wagen, ihm zwischen die Zähne zu greifen? … Seine stolzen Schuppen sind wie feste Schilde, fest und eng ineinander. … Aus seinem Munde fahren Fackeln, und feurige Funken schießen heraus. … Die Gliedmaßen seines Fleisches hangen aneinander und halten hart an ihm, dass er nicht zerfallen kann. Sein Herz ist so hart wie ein Stein … Wenn er sich erhebt, so entsetzen sich die Starken … Wenn man zu ihm will mit dem Schwert, so regt er sich nicht … Er macht, daß der tiefe See siedet wie ein Topf … Auf Erden ist seinesgleichen niemand; er ist gemacht, ohne Furcht zu sein. Er verachtet alles, was hoch ist“ – Luther-Übersetzung der Bibel von 1534 Vernichtung durch Gott Da jegliches menschliche Mühen vor einem derartigen Ungeheuer zuschanden werden muss (Hi 3,8 EU), bleibt es Gott selbst vorbehalten, am Ende der Zeit den Leviathan zu besiegen. Nach Ps 74,14 EU wird er „ihm den Kopf zermalmen“, nach Jes 27,1 EU „mit seinem harten, großen, starken Schwert … töten“, nach anderer Übersetzung auch erwürgen. Nach dem Traktat Moed Katan im Babylonischen Talmud schließlich wird der Leviathan aus dem Meer geangelt wie ein gewöhnlicher Fisch. Nach einer üblicherweise zum Schawuot vorgetragenen Hymne namens Akdamut bzw. dem Talmud-Traktat Bava Bathra kommt es nach der Schlacht von Harmagedon am Ende der Zeiten zu einem Kampf zwischen den Ungeheuern Leviathan und Behemoth, bei dem dieser seinen Widersacher mit seinen Hörnern aufzuspießen sucht, während Leviathan nach dem Landungeheuer mit seinen Flossen schlägt. Schließlich wird der Herr beide mit seinem mächtigen Schwert erschlagen und das Fleisch der beiden Ungeheuer gemeinsam mit dem des Vogels Ziz den Rechtschaffenen zur Speise geben. Aus ihrer Haut indes wird er ihnen Zelte und Baldachine machen. Dementsprechend enthält das Sukkot-Gebet nicht nur den bekannten frommen Wunsch, man möge sich „nächstes Jahr in Jerusalem“ treffen, sondern auch, dass man in einer mit der Haut des Leviathans bespannten Laubhütte zusammenkommen möge. Apokryphen Aus diesen biblischen Traditionen schöpfen die Apokryphen das Motiv des Leviathans als weibliches Fabelwesen, das gemeinsam mit seinem männlichen Gegenstück Behemoth von Gott zur Züchtigung der Menschen gesandt wird (1. Hen 59,7 ff.). Während letzterer die Wüste beherrscht, ruht Leviathan am Grund des Meeres. Am Ende werden beider Opfer von Gottes Gnade errettet (1. Hen 60,7). Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Leviathane Kategorie:Fegefeuer Kategorie:Gottes Schöpfung Kategorie:Vernichtet Kategorie:Unvollständig